jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Ross
Emma Ross is a bubbly and yet cynical 14-year-old girl. She is the daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross, and older sister to Zuri, Luke, and Ravi Ross. Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. Personality: Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. And though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. She also displays a little bit of sass in everything she does. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with her sister Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She also admires Jessie. Appearence Emma has long, blonde, straight hair and brown eyes. She loves fashion and everything girly. Many people says she is very pretty. Character History In "New York, New Nanny", she meets her new nanny Jessie that her younger sister Zuri hires. She, along with her siblings, try to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. She's upset when her parents say that they can't attend her upcoming science fair. However, her parents unexpectedly show up to it and she ends up winning. In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", she and Luke are paired up for their photography class in school, much to her dismay. In "Used Karma", she gives Jessie advice on her date with Tony. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", she tells Zuri that she can't attend her tea party, but is then rejected by her "friend" Jasmine. In "One Day Wonders", she helps Bertram style himself for his social network profile photo. In "Zuri's New Old Friend", she, Ravi, and Luke try to help Mr. Kipling have a long-lasting relationship with a toy playground dinosaur by stealing it from the park. In "A Christmas Story", she is obssessed with making every Christmas decoration perfect. She later gets stuck inside the mall jail along with Jessie and Luke. In "Star Wars", she gets jealous when her celebrity crush, Jordan Taylor, asks Jessie out on a date. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", she gets a new pair of dangerously high heel shoes and wears them to school against Jessie's wishes. In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", she, Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri take a subway to a cultural fair in order to get pictures for Emma's school assignment, but they have issues getting there. Jessie keeps taking the wrong train and Emma and Ravi also accidentally get left at the station while Jessie and Zuri get on the train. In "Romancing the Crone", she tries to make Mr. Kipling an internet star, along with Luke and Ravi. In "The Princess and the Pea Brain", she appears in Zuri's fairytale story as Jessie's friend. In "Austin & Jessie & Ally", she appears as a crazed fan of Austin Moon. Trivia *She is the only biological child of the Ross family. *She likes to have tea parties with Zuri. *Her favorite magazine is Leopard Beat. *She wants Jessie and Tony to date, showing that she ships Tessie. *She usually doesn't get along with Luke. *She has a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. *She loves fashion and says that it's her duty to help the "fashion-challenged." *She is good at science and enters the science fair at her school every year. *She has broken her cellphone three times (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation). *She believed Zuri when told there was a sock fairy to clean up their mess. *She is afraid to wear 'last month's' fashion. *The role of Emma was originally named "Annabel." *After Cattle Calls & Scary Walls, she started to hate being in charge. *Emma likes bad boys, revealed in Badfellas. *She is good at photography. *She works hard in school. *She was in the 8th grade (middle school) in Season 1, but in Make New Friends, But Hide the Old, she enters 9th grade (high school). *She waits until the last minute to start school projects. *She is a huge Austin Moon fan, revealed in Big Dreams & Big Apples. *She owns a MyTab (Parody of an iPad), but refers to it as a computer, as well as the rest of her family with MyTabs. Gallery ---- Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ross Family Category:Images of Female's Category:Teens Category:1998 Births Category:Main Cast Category:Trivia Category:Images of Emma Ross Category:New York Citzens Category:Images of The Ross Kids Category:Friends of Jessie Prescott Category:Children of Christina Ross Category:Children of Morgan Ross